


Soothing Spirits

by Dark_Advent



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Advent/pseuds/Dark_Advent
Summary: Stressed by the upcoming battle, Leif gets nearly no sleep on the night before the siege of Leonster begins. He decides to take a walk on the Mirage Forest, but he comes upon Sara: the mysterious girl he had found there the day before. It is then that Leif realizes that the both of them may share a bond not compared to any other... Leif X Sara story. Thracia 776 fanfiction.
Relationships: Leif Faris Claus/Sara - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Soothing Spirits

It was a beautiful morning throughout the Thracian Peninsula. The nightly sky cleared away, and the people throughout the region were beginning another day.

Meanwhile, in the depths of the Millefeuille Forest, the young Prince Leif of Leonster woke up feeling rather groggy and tired. Having slept close to nothing was showing its immediate effects. After slowly putting on his clothes and armor, the young boy got out of his tent and was immediately blinded by the clear skies that stood above him. As he rubbed his eyes, he could hear a familiar voice calling him.

“Good morning, Prince!” It was Augustus.

“Oh… Good morning, Augustus.” he said while giving off a long yawn.

“Something tells me you did not get an appropriate rest. Care to tell why?” Augustus continued being clearly worried.

“I’m sorry… It’s just that, when we set camp after passing through that Loptian monastery, the banter between you and Dorius kept reminding me that we’re just a stone's throw away from Leonster. My home. The land that I am to rule by birthright. And yet, we will be attacking it as if I was just some foreign invader…”

“Ah. I can see where you’re coming from, and I must apologize as well, my Prince. This burden is a heavy one indeed, but I must ask for you not to worry. You heeded my advice and took the route through the Mirage Forest. That means we’re approaching the enemy unprepared. We’ll attack them on their weakest front, which will guarantee we suffer the minimum amount of casualties.”

“That’s good...” Leif said, barely able to pay attention to his mentor and tactician. He tried to pass it off the best as he could, taking a look at his surroundings. The camp seemed to be completely silent. 

“Is anybody else up yet?” Leif asked while still rubbing his eyes.

“Some people are. That swordmaster, Shiva, said he was gonna practice in the woods not far from here. Sir Finn rode off to do reconnaissance. And that girl you brought us yesterday only said she was going for a walk.”

As he finished his sentence, Leif’s eyes widened and his fatigue entirely disappeared.

“Huh? You mean Sara?”

“That’s her name, right? I must say that I’m quite wary about her, milord.”

“Huh? Why, pray tell?” he asked, rather surprised.

“I’m not sure how to explain it. She refuses to say any information besides her name, she has immense skill in the magic and healing arts despite being so young, she knows of the Aed Massacre in detail, and her replies are ever so quiet, slow. It seems as if she’s… In another plain altogether. Barely aware of anything that’s going on around her.”

As Leif heard Augustus’ words, he suddenly realized just how mysterious she had truly been. He found it bizarre, sfor when they met he could’ve sworn it all seemed almost natural. Like destiny being at play. He felt like he was in a dream, and that the girl was like a spirit whom he could immediately trust. 

“Milord?”  
  
“Ah! Sorry, Augustus… I was lost in thought.”

“Well, whatever it may be, it’s evident that you need to clear your head. I heard there’s a waterfall not that far from the camp. Why doesn’t your highness go for a walk to let his thoughts flow away?” Augustus suggested this rather seriously, not wanting their leader to be doubting in the upcoming battle.

And Leif definitely agreed. He wanted some time to think things through.

“Alright. I guess I’ll go and see if it makes me feel any better. Thanks, Augustus.”

“My pleasure, milord.” is all he said before the young prince walked away from the camp.

Leif walked off the camp and headed deep into the trees and bushes, following Augustus’ instructions. He could hear the faint sound of a current, which became more and more clear with every step. And just as he kept walking, his fatigue crept back onto him. 

While he kept trying to stay alert, in just a few minutes Leif found himself in front of a roaring cascade of water, surrounded by a sea of trees that was seemingly endless. He stretched before standing right beside the waterfall, and took a good look around him to make ensure he wasn’t being followed.

It was then that the young lad took a deep breath, and began taking off his chestplate and his shoulder armor. As they fell to the ground, the loud noise of the metal was completely silenced by the sound of water, after which Leif sat down, closed his eyes and began trying to meditate.

“It's lovely, don’t you think?” is all Leif heard before opening his eyes wide open, turning to his left and shouting in shock.

“GAAAAH!!! WHA-” is all he could say before his eyes noticed the young girl that now sat beside him. It was Sara.

“O-Oh… Hi Sara, I’m so sorry… You really scared me. I thought I made sure that I was alone, but you just appeared out of seemingly nowhere…” he was getting uncomfortable for some reason, and not even he knew why.

“Hm? Do you… Find me scary?” she asked, with a bit of a flustered look on her face.  
  
Leif immediately reacted, alarmed, almost like his instincts told him to.

“Ah! No! I’m sorry if that sounded rude! I just… You appeared almost as if… As if...” he became lost in thought, as he suddenly found himself staring at her azure eyes, feeling as though he was swimming in the deepest of oceans. He pierced into them for a few seconds, before rapidly finding his way back to reality.

“... Almost as if you were a spirit.”

This, combined with him suddenly stopping as he looked into her eyes, had Sara be pretty amused at his reaction. She quietly giggled before suddenly starting to move even closer to him, which made poor Leif be rather alarmed, not knowing how to react. He wanted to awkwardly object, but something in his mind made him unable to. He simply sat still while Sara scooted over to the point that their clothes were touching, after which she looked straight into his eyes.

Leif was already mildly blushing at that point, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to stop her. Sara raised her small hands and started feeling Leif’s face. He could feel her soft touch, almost like her skin was made of the purest silk. He was in full-blush mode, but he simply allowed her to continue, not saying a word. Sara closed her eyes as she got her face closer and closer to Leif’s. He was panicking, not knowing what was about to happen. His face red as a tomato, he still felt as if a mysterious force was obliging him to comply. Just as he prepared for the worst, he closed his eyes and clenched his lips, but then all he could feel was Sara’s forehead touching with his.

  
He opened his eyes, surprised since he was preparing for something else. Sara however, kept her eyes closed. The harmony between them and the waterfall besides them, made for an experience which Leif could only call surreal. He had never been so close with a girl before, not even with Mareeta or Nanna whom he viewed as his sisters. All he could realize was that there was a connection between the two of them, one that went beyond being friends or family. One that went beyond the physical or the emotional realm. He felt as if their souls were united.

“I…”

“Huh?” is all Leif could bring himself to say as Sara disrupted their blissful silence.

“I know you’re scared… That you have been for quite some time...”

“What? I… I’m not scared. I just…”

“Your heart feels heavy… You’re scared of them… Of everyone.”

“W-What do you mean, ‘everyone’?”

“Everyone around you… Those knights, those mercenaries, those bandits, those pesky old men who don’t let you have fun and rest… You’re scared… Of letting them down.”

“But… What else can I do? I feel like I’m not strong enough, and yet I must move forward for everyone’s sake…” it was then that Leif realized that he had started shedding tears.

“Don’t be afraid… I used to be afraid too, but I learned to stop worrying about what others said, what others thought… Perhaps you could do the same…”

“But how…?”

“Just know that you’re not perfect… I’m not perfect either! But you… Are good enough, Leif. You’ve grown strong, you’ve got lots of new friends, you are dependable, and you have a beautiful voice…”

“I… Do?”

“Uh-huh! Don’t let anyone say otherwise. Don’t be scared of letting them down… After all… They believe in you. And I… I believe in you...”

“Sarah, I…”

“I could hear your voice all day… Its *yawn* Gotten me quite sleepy, if I’m being honest…”

Leif felt Sara cuddle in her robes as she leaned onto him. It was then that he finally opened his eyes, only to see her curly lavender hair cover him almost like a soft blanket. She had fallen asleep, and rather quickly at that, and yet all Leif could do was embrace her while she slept soundly for the rest of the morning. Meanwhile, Leif now felt completely refreshed, almost as if her talk with Sara had cured him of his fatigue. They stayed that way for a little while, Leif giving himself a little more time before parting from the forest and for the battle for Leonster to at last begin. 

**_To be continued..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! After a pretty long break from fanfic writing, I come back with a pretty quick story which I've been meaning to get out of my head for quite some time. At the end I decided that I want to continue it and make a short multi-chapter story, so please look forward to it! 
> 
> I'm very sorry for suddenly vanishing for a few months. Quarantine made me lose motivation for almost everything and I've now officially begun Online University. So I might be more busy now, but now I finally have motivation to keep working on fanfics! I hope my writing doesn't seem to 'rough' compared to my previous works, and as a last sidenote, I will definitely write the next chapter of Life of the Freeblades soon! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and have a wonderful day!


End file.
